


Puting Rosas

by doeyed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doeyed/pseuds/doeyed
Summary: I’m sure i’ll be lost withour your loveI don’t know what i’ll do without youThank you and I love youPlease always find meI will always be in you heart
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some kaisoo mystery. :)

Disclaimers:  
• Kaisoo (main), mystery  
• All fictional  
• Lahat ng characters, lugar at pangyayari; Fiction lang po.  
• Enjoy EXO Ls. 


	2. A

.

Nagdiriwang, masaya and walang inaalalang problema. Nasa bar ng gabing iyong ng matanggap ng walang kamalay malay na Jongin, na iyon ang tawag na babago sa kanyang buhay.

"Hello, who is this?" sagot ni Jong in sa kanyang cellphone sa kabila ng napakaingay na musika sa loob ng club. Kasalukuyang silang nag cecelebrate ng mga kaibigan at officemates niya sa matagumpay na pagsiwalat niya patungkol sa isang pulitiko na may lihim na kabit na sikat na aktres.

"This is Seungsoo Do, pwede ka bang mameet ng personal, Jong In." Walang naintidihan si Jong In sa sagot sa kabilang linya. Inalis niya ang cellphone sa kaniyang tainga, habang tumatawa pa siya sa sinisigaw ni Taemin sa kabilang side niya.

Nang nakita na active pa ang call, tumayo siya at nag excuse muna sa mga kasama at dumiretsong lumabas ng club. Inisip niya marahil na importante ang tawag dahil hindi binababa ng caller ang tawag kahit na hindi sila magkaintidihan.

With a sigh, binalik niya ang cellphone sa tainga at inertain ang unknown call. "Hello, sorry, who is this again?" Jong in said with a bit of irritation. "This is Seungsoo Do of Do Pharmaceuticals. Pwede ka bang ma meet?" Pansin ni Jong In ang napakatahimik na background ng caller. Napatahimik si Jong In dahil hindi niya sigurado kung ang caller ba talaga niya ang presidente ng isang napakalaking kompanya or prank call lang ito.

"Uhmm. Seungsoo Do? Sure, pero ikaw ba talaga yung Seungsoo Do as in president ng Do Pharma? Ha Ha". Jong in rambled on the phone awkwardly. Nahiya pa siya dahil napatawa ang nasa kabilang linya.  
"Yes, this is Do Seungsoo of Do Pharma." ulit nito while chuckling. Narinig ni Jong In ang mahinang ubo ng nasa kabilang linya, clearing his throat and turning serious again. "I know you are busy, but I want to meet you. I have a favor to ask and a job to offer."

Mas pinili ni Jong In na mag commute papunta ng San Joaquin kaysa dalhin ang kanyang bagong sasakyan at mag barko. Feeling niya mas better 'yon dahil iwas hassle at para maka focus siya. Bukod pa doon, hindi din naman niya kabisado ang daan.  
Ito ang pabor na sinasabi ni Seungsoo Do nang makipagkita siya dawalang linggo na ang nakakaraan.

"Please visit my hometown, better na din na makapagbakasyon ka after ng isang kontrobersiyal na artikulo mo." Sabi ng lalaki sa harap ni Jongin habang iniinom nito ang mainit na kape. Ineexpect na ni Jongin na sosyal at marangya and isang Seungsoo Do. Of course, ang pamilya nito ay napakayaman at ito ay president ng isang malaking company. Bukod pa, ang mga Do ay sikat sa Visayas dahil isa ito sa mga old clans and with old freaking money. However, hindi ineexpect ni Jongin kung gaano ito kagalang at warm na tao.

"Ito ba 'yung pabor, ang mag visit sa hometown ninyo?" Tatawa tawang sagot ni Jongin habang tinitikman ang isang pastry na hinain sa harap niya. Tina try niya at least mag joke dahil wala talagang siyang ideya at bakit kailangan siyang kitain ng naturang presidente.

"Yes it is." Seryoso nitong sagot sa kanya. Napatitig na lang si Jongin sa kausap at nabitin pa siya sa tanong niya kung bakit puro pastry ang hinahain sa kanya ngunit ndi naman gumagalaw ng kahit ano sa matamis si Seungsoo.

Napalunok pa si Jongin at pinag isipan ang isasagot. "You might be wondering. Sorry, I want you to visit my hometown, while doing so, I need your opinion about my brother's case." dugtong ni Seungsoo at seryosong nakatitig sa Jongin na puno pa ang bibig sa pag nguya.

Of course Jongin knows about the infamous Do Case. Walang tao sa Journalism Indsutry ang hindi nakakaalam nito. Madaming curious dito at marami ang nagtangka na mag solve ng case, either because of money or fame, pero ni isa walang nagtagumpay na mag solve nito. 

The case is as cold as ice. Sleeping there for 10 years. What could Jongin possibly do to contribute on the case?

"Uhmm, Mr. Do, baka hindi ka lang aware, isa lang akong journalist ng isang tabloid. I am not a cop or a award winning journalist. Kung gusto mong isolve ko ang case, napaka imposible yata niyan." Jong In said awkwardly chuckling as he put down his fork. Ang dami na niyang nakain, baka singilin pa siya dahil sigurado siyang hindi siya qualified sa job na inooffer nito.

"No, of course not. I won't ask you to solve the case. I just want you to visit, look around. Tingnan ang lahat ng evidence na meron kami. Then give me any of your opinion. That's it. Isang buwan lang, I can deposit a million on your account now." Seungsoo sipped on his black cofee again. Smiling at Jongin. Napansin nito na skeptical siya sa offer pagkarinig pa lang nito ng kaso ng kapatid.

"A million?" gulat pa si Jongin, dahil man, san bang kamay ng Diyos niya iyon kukunin. At hindi naman siya mag papanggap na imbestigador or ano para lang ma solve ang case. Ang gusto lang ay opinion niya. 

Tumango si Seungsoo sa kanya at nilapag ang tasa. "Yes, a million Jongin."

Jongin kept looking at Seungsoo. Kung may hidden agenda ba ito or what. The offer is too good to be true. Parang bakasyon grande lang tapos ano comment mo after. Kaya naman tumango na si Jongin at pinatos ang biyaya. "Okay, pero why me?." Subok ni Jongin bago niya i accept ang offer.  
Ngumiti lamang si Seungsoo sa kanya. "I will tell you that after a month." sagot nito.

Almost two hours plane ride, 4 hours sa bus at 1 hour na jeepney ride. Ganun kalayo ang bayan ng San Joaquin kung nasaan nakatirik ang napakalaking mansyon ng mga Do.

Nakatayo si Jongin sa harap ng tarangkahan ng mansiyon. Sa laki nito, tanaw na ito mula pa lang sa labas ng gate. Bago pa man siya makalapit, bumukas ang gate at sumungaw ang isang may katandaang lalaki.

"Magandang araw, kayo ho ba si Mr. Jongin Kim?" ngumiti ito. Lumapit sa kanya ang matanda at inabot ang bagahe niya bago pa man siya makasagot. Mukhang sigurado ito na siya ang inaantay na bisita.

"Magandang araw din ho, ako nga si Jongin. Ako na ho sa bag ko," bawi ni Jong In sa bag dahil bakit niya pag bubuhatin ang matanda. 

Ngumiti ito at tumango sa kanya. "Ako nga pala ni Daehyun Kim, ang pamilya ko ang caretaker ng mansiyon na ito ng mga Do." pakilala ng matanda at diretso ng lumakad papunta sa mansyon. Mahaba ang driveway ng mga Do papunta sa mansyon. Pinapagitnaan ito ng dalawang magkabilang hardin na punung puno ng mga bulaklak. Makukulay ang mga ito at mukhang alagang alaga dahil malulusog.

"Napakaganda po ng hardin, kayo po ba ang nag aalaga?" Kuryosong tanong ni Jongin. Ngumiti ang matanda at ginala ang paningin. "Si Mrs. Do ang nag aalaga ng hardin. Pero kapag wala ang Senora, ang asawa at anak ko ang tumitingin sa mga ito." paliwanag ng matanda sa kanya. 

"Mahilig po pala si Mrs. Do sa mga bulaklak." tango ni Jongin na patuloy na pinag mamasdan ang buong mansyon ng mga Do.

Sa dulo ng driveway, nandoon ang pabilog na fountain na may estatwang babaeng may pakpak na animo anghel. Nakabukas ang fountain, at talaga namang napakagandang tingnan nito at ng puting puting mansyon ng mga Do.

"Ang talagang may ari ng hardin ay ang bunso ng mga Do" sagot ng matanda sa kanya sa maliit na boses. Nilingon lang ni Jongin ang matanda at nagulat siya dahil hindi nag dalawang isip ang matanda na banggitin ang pinakabatang tagapagmana. 

"Ang bunso po? Anong pinakapaborito niyang bulaklak kung ganoon?" nangiti pa si Jongin para matago ang awkwardness. Naku curious siya kaya talaga siya nag tatanong. Malamang na kilala ng matandang tagapangalaga ang bunsong Do. Malamang ay naabutan niya ito. Hinuha ni Jong In, dahil na rin sa paraan ng pagsagot ng matanda. Bakas sa boses nito ang lungkot at hindi awkward na banggitin ito.

"Mga puting rosas hijo" sagot ng matanda na ngumiti sa kanya. "Paborito ni Kyungsoo ang mga puting rosas." 

Iginaya si Jongin diretso sa kwarto na kanyang uukopahin. Ini offer ni Seungsoo kung gusto niyang mag stay sa bayan dahil napakalayo ng mansyon at pwede namang dumalaw na lang ito kung kailangan. Ngunit tumanggi si Jongin dahil gusto talaga niyang pag aralan ang kaso. Ano pang silbi ng pagpunta niya kung hindi din siya mag stay sa mansiyon kung saan nawala ng parang bula ang bunsong Do. Kaya napagkasunduan nilang sa mismong mansiyon tutuloy si Jongin, at pwede niyang tingnan ang lahat ng papeles na may kinalaman sa kaso.  
Sa loob ng dalawang linggo, pinag aralan na niya ng bahagya lahat ng may kinalaman kay Kyungsoo Do. Sinend lahat ni Seungsoo ang mga files na pwede niyang pag aralan. Samantala, nandito sa mansiyon ang ibang papeles na confidential at hindi maaring i send sa kanya electronically. Personal niyang hiniling ito para pagdating niya ng San Joaquin, at least kahit pano meron na siyang alam.

Tandang tanda ni Jongin iyon, kinse anyos at third year high school siya ng pumutok ang balita na nawawala ang isang tagapagmana ng mga Do. Hindi pa naiintidihan iyon masyado ni Jongin, bukod sa nawala na lang ito na parang bula at apo ito ng gobernador ng isang lalawigan sa Visayas, iyon lang ang na rerecall niya. 

Una at ikalawang taon, maingay pa ang balita tungkol sa kaso, ngunit sa ikatlong taon, tumigil na ang mga balita. Ngunit hanggang sa maka graduate si Jongin at magka trabaho, batid niyang hindi pa din natagpuan si Kyungsoo Do. At ang pagkawala niya ay isa pa ring misteryo sa lahat lalo na sa kanyang pamilya.

Alas siyete ng gabi ng katukin si Jongin ni Mang Daehyun para sa hapunan. Katatapos niya lang maligo, hindi pa niya naayos ang kanyang gamit dahil dumiretso siya sa kanyang laptop para pag aralan ulit ang mga impormasyon tungkol kay Kyungsoo.

"Hijo, halika na at maghapunan." aya ni Mang Daehyun at tumalikod na. Sumunod si Jongin at muling pinagmasdan and ikalawang palapag ng mansyon. "Hindi nasabi ni Senyorito Seungsoo kung ano ang ipinunta mo dito hijo, puro kung may kinalaman ito sa kaso ni Senyorito Kyungsoo, makaka asa kang tutulungan ka namin sa kahit anong kailangan mo." sabi ng matanda na naglalakad at pababa ng hagdanan. 

Ang sabi ni Mang Daehyun bago siya ihatid sa kanyang kwarto kanina, may apat na kwarto sa second floor ng mansiyon. Dalawang double doors na pinto ang nakaharap sa dalawang spiral staircase ng mansiyon. Ang kaliwang pinto na iyon and inookupa ni Jongin at ang nasa dulo ng left hallway ang kwarto ni Kyungsoo. Ang nasa dulo ng kanang hallway ang kinalakihang kwarto ni Seungsoo. Ang isa pang kwarto sa kanan ng kwarto ni Jongin ay bakante at nagsisilbing guest room noon.

Pababa sila ng grand staircase habang pinagmamasdan ni Jongin ang napakagandang chandelier sa ibabaw nito. Animo’y mga luhang kumikining kapag natatamaan ng liwanag.

Sa right wing ng mansiyon ang receiving area ng mga Do, ito ang kanilang living room. At sa left wing ng unang palapag ang dining area. Doon siya dinala ni Mang Daehyun. Naabutan nila ang isang babaeng naghahain sa lamesa, na may katandaan na din, at isang lalaki na nakatalikod kay Jongin. Malamang na sila ang asawa at anak ni Mang Daehyun. 

“Sir Jongin ito nga pala ang aking asawa at anak, heto si Sir Jongin na bisita ni Senyorito Seungsoo.” Pakilala ni mang Daehyun. Ngumiti sa kanya ang babae at lumingon ang anak nito. 

“Ako si Jihyo Kim, at heto ang nagiisa naming anak na si Jongdae Kim. Halika hijo umupo ka at kumain na tayo. Paniguradong gutom na gutom ka na.” Sabi ng matangdang babae habang pinaghihila pa siya ng bangko. Agad na tumalima si Jongin dahil nahihiya na siya at inaasikaso pa siya ng ginang. 

“Maraming salamat po. Ako po si Jongin Kim. Jongin na lang po ang itawag ninyo sa akin” Nag bow siya sa harap ng pamilya at umupo na sa tabi ni Mang Daehyun kapagkuwan. Kakamot pa siya sa batok dahil nahihiya siya sa pamilya na pinagluto pa siya.

Pinagmasdan pa ni Jongin ang ilang putahe at inantay na maupo na din ang anak nila, ngunit nakatayo lang ito sa likod ng ina, nag pupunas ng kamay at nakatitig sa kanya. Hindi mawari ni Jongin kung bakit nakatitig ito sa kaniya kaya simple siyang ngumiti. Saka lang napansin ng mag asawa kaya lumingon ang ina. “Anak kumain na tayo, ano pang hinihintay mo.” 

Umupo na si Jongdae sa harapan ni Jongin, at nagsimula silang kumain. Tumikhim si Mang Daehyun kaya alam ni Jongin na nagbabalak itong magbukas ng usapan.

“Hijo isa ka bang pulis o imbestigador?” Simple nitong tanong sa kanya. Uminom muna ng tubig si Jongin at saka hinarap ang mga kasama sa hapag. “Hindi po. Isa po akong journalist.” 

Nakita man ni Jongin ang lito sa mukha ng mag asawa, ngunit wala ng sinabi ang mga ito. Si Jongdae ay ngumunguya lang at nakatingin sa kanya. Wala naman makitang kung ano si Jongin sa titig nito. Wari’y naninimbang lang dahil siguro dayo si Jongin at sampung taon na ang kaso. Ano pa bang magagawa ni Jongin na hindi nagawa ng mga pulis at magagaling na imbestigador. “Naimbitihan po ako ni Seungsoo na magbakasyon dito.” Dugtong ni Jongin. Tumango tango ang mag asawa pero nakatitig pa rin sa kanya ang anak ng mga ito. Technically, hindi naman nag sinungaling si Jongin. Inimbitahan talaga siya ni Seungsoo, but for some reason ayaw muna ni Jongin banggitin ang tungkol sa bunso ng mga Do.

Halos buong durasyon ng pagkain, napag usapan lang nila ang mga pwedeng pasyalan ni Jongin sa lugar. Nasa taas ng cliff ang mansyon ng mga Do. Sa likuran ng mansyon ang napakagandang beach na pwedeng pwede niyang i enjoy. May plaza na malapit na merong mga kainan. At luma pero napakagandang simbahan, 'yon ay kung interesado si Jongin sa mga lumang architecture. Tumatango tango lang si Jongin sa mag asawa pero deep inside na awkwardan na siya dahil sa buong durasyon na iyon, nakatitig lang sa kanya si Jongdae.

“May dumi ba ako sa mukha?” Diretsong tanong ni Jongin sa kaharap. Umiwas na dito ng tingin si Jongdae at umiling sa kanya. “Wala naman. Takot ka ba sa multo?” Tanong nito kapagkuwan. 

Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin dito. “Ang bahay namin ay nasa gilid nitong mansyon, kaunting lakad pa. Kaya namn mag isa ka ngayong gabi dito sa mansyon.” Dugtong ni Jongdae at diretso siyang nakatingin sa mata ni Jong in. Nasa mukha nito ang pang aasar ngunit hindi na iyon pinansin ni Jongin dahil tinutubuan na siya ng kaba sa dibdib.

Napalunok si Jongin pero hind niya aaminin na takot siya sa multo kahit na ibitin pa siya patiwarik. Magkamatayan na pero lalaki si Jongin at dapat na hindi natatakot sa multo lang. Napansin ng mag asawa na nawala sa mood ang bisita kaya naman sinaway nito ang anak.

“Jongdae anak, ano ka ba naman. Huwag mong sabihin yan kay Jongin. Walang multo dito sa mansiyon.” Saway ni Manang Jihyo sa anak at ngumiti kay Jongin para palubagin ang loob niya. Jongin awkwardly chuckled at napataas ng kilay ni Jongdae sa kaharap.

Sumabat na ang ama nito sa usapan. “Jongdae, dito ka matulog. Doon sa katabing kwarto ng kay Jongin. Samahan mo ang bisita, dahil bukas pa ng umaga dadating si Senyorito Seungsoo.” Utos ng ama kaya napatango si Jongdae. Nakahinga man si Jongin ng maluwag pero hindi pa rin siya aamin.

Nauna ng umalis ang mag asawa. Nag volunteer si Jongin na magligpit at maghugas pero tumanggi ang mag asawa dahil siya daw ay bisita. Kaya naman nakaupo siya sa lamesa at inaantay niyang matapos si Jongdae.

“Wala masyadong makikita dito sa lugar namin. Mga isang linggo pagkatapos nun mabobore ka na.” Bukas ni Jongdae ng usapan. Nakatalikod ito kay Jongin at tuloy pa din ang pag uurong ng mga plato.

“Ikaw, pano mo nagagawang hindi ma bore?” Sagot ni Jongin. Napatawa ng mahina si Jongdae. “Isa akong high school teacher, sa school na malapit dito. Hindi talaga iyon nakakabore.” Magiliw na sagot ni Jongdae. Malamang dahil sa nakitang reaksyon ni Jongin tungkol sa multo, nakumbinsi si Jongdae na harmless ang bisita kaya biglang magaan na siyang kausapin nito.

Tumango tango si Jongin “Sa same school ba kung saan ka grumaduate?” Kuryosong tanong ni Jongin. Napatigil saglit si Jongdae. Nilingon niya si Jongin at bahagyang ngumiti dito. “Oo, kung saan kami nag high school ni Kyungsoo.” Kaswal niyang sagot at bumalik sa binabanlawang baso.

Napatihimik si Jongin dahil doon. Yes, alam ni Jongin kung sino si Jongdae Kim. Pati na rin ang mga magulang nito. Nasa police reports ang mga pangalan nila at may kumpletong impormasyon. Pati mga statements nila tungkol sa kaso, nabasa na din ni Jongin.

“Alam kong iyong kaso pa din ang dinayo mo dito Jongin. Pero hindi ko maintindihan kung anong gagawin ng isang journalist sa kasong ito. “ dugtong ni Jongdae.

Natawa si Jongin ngunit nanatiling sarado ang bibig at tumayo mula sa lamesa. Nakita niyang patapos na si Jongdae at seryosong pagod ang nararamdaman niya kaya niya gustong magpahinga na. Marami pang araw para kausapin ang kababata ng bunso ng mga Do.

Akala ni Jongin aakyat na sila ng hagdan ngunit dumiretso si Jongdae kung nasan ang living room. Nag alangan pa siyang sumunod dito pero lumingon ito at sinabing sumunod siya. “May papakita ako sa iyo” ani Jongdae.

Binuksan nito ang ilaw at bumungad kay Jongin ang magarang salas ng mga Do, pero ang pinakapumukaw sa atensyon niya ay ang napakalaking painting sa dingding. 

Portrait ito ng mga Do. Pormal ang mga kasuotan ng buong pamilya nila. Naka long gowns ang mga babaeng miyembro at naka suit and tie ang mga kalalakihan. Animo'y galing sa 1900s na artista ang nasa pinta.

Nasa gitna ang lolo at lola na nakaupo. Nakikilala ni Jongin ang dating Gobernador at ngayon ay isang Senador, katabi nito ang kahit matanda na’y napakagandang esposa. Nakatayo sa likuran ay dalawang mag asawa. Ang sa kaliwa ay mga magulang ni Seungsoo at Kyungsoo; na parehong nakatayo sa gilid ng kanilang lola. Sa kanan ang sariling pamilya ng anak na babae ng dating Governor. Ang mga Oh. Nag iisa ang anak nito, si Sehun Oh na isa ngayong sikat na modelo, nakatayo ito sa tabi ng lolo. Alam ito ni Jong In dahil nasa police reports din ang mga ito.

“Ito ang huling picture niya kasama ang pamilya. Kaya pinapaint at dinisplay dito.” Kwento ni Jongdae sa namamanghang Jongin. “Kuha ito bago siya nawala” dugtong pa nito. Nilingon siya saglit ni Jongin pero agad din binalik ni Jongin ang tingin sa painting.

Hindi niya maalis ang tingin sa bunso ng mga Do. Nakasuot ito ng itim na polong panloob at mas matingkad na itim ang suot nitong coat. Naka brush up ang clean cut nitong buhok. Matangos ang ilong, bilugang mata at napakapulang labi. Napakaganda. Iyon ang nag iisang word na magagamit ni Jongin para i describe ang isang Kyungsoo Do.

“Napakaganda ni Kyungsoo, di ba.” Napansin ni Jongdae na nakatitig lang si Jongin. Alam niyang ito ang nasa isip ng dayo. “At napakabait. Lumaki kaming magkasama, but never kong naramdaman magkaiba ang estado namin sa buhay dahil napakabuti ni Kyungsoo.” Dugtong pa nito. Jongin clearly heard fondness on his voice, very warm tone towards Kyungsoo but very sad.

“Tahimik man pero masayahin siya.” Patuloy ni Jongdae. May ngiti ito sa labi habang nag ke kwento wari’y sinasariwa lahat ng alaala meron siya kasama ang kababata.

“Kaya Jongin" dahan dahan nitong sabi, animo'y bumubulong pero rinig na rinig ni Jongin ang bawat salito. "Hindi ako naniniwala na magpapakamatay siya.” Ani Jongdae na may kasamang mapait na ngiti. Ito ang mga salitang umalingawngaw sa isip at puso ni Jongin. This bitter thought about suicide kept Jongin awake almost all night. 

2

Nagising si Jongin sa mga huni ng ibon at tunog ng hampas ng alon. He groggily reached out to his left, but unable to reach his nightstand, confused, he opened his eyes, realizing na wala siya sa sariling condo. Umupo siya sa kama at kinusot ang mga mata, looking around the room. Wala ang tunog ng mga busina na kadalasan na nagigisingan niya sa Maynila. And yes, he realized na nasa mansiyon siya ng mga Do. 

Only has his sweats on, tumayo siya at lumapit sa study table kung nasaan ang nakabukas niyang laptop at mga papel. Nakatitig lang siya sa makapal na bundled papers, more than 300 pages police report, probably lahat ng na accumulate for the past 10 years. Reports lahat ng patungkol kay Kyungsoo Do at lahat ng may kinalaman dito. Specially lahat ng nangyari sa buong ikatlong linggo ng Enero, at highlighted lahat ng nangyari ng Biyernes, 16th ng taong 2009. The papers seem mocking him, the reports about an untraceable heir ng mga Do, na siya ring laman ng kanyang panaginip. 

Ang bilugang mga mata at mapupulang labi. Those eyes staring at him. Nakatayo ito sa cliff sa likod ng mansiyon, he was looking at Jongin, as if waiting for him. Nakatayo lang si Jongin habang pinagmamasdan ang napakagandang Kyungsoo. He was smiling at him, at parang lalabas ang puso niya mula sa kanyang dibdib ng makita ang labi nitong nag hugis puso, pero bago pa makalapit si Jongin, nagpakalaglag na ito sa bangin at hindi niya nahabol.

Napahilamos niya ang kamay sa kanyang mukha. The dream felt so real. He doesn't even know Kyungsoo, but he felt heartbroken dahil sa mapait nitong ngiti bago nagpatihulog.

Rustle from outside the door piqued his attention. Alas sais pa lang ng umaga. Feeling niya talaga minumulto siya ni Kyungsoo kaya’t tumayo siya at binuksan ang pinto. Pagsilip ay saktong paakyat ng hagdan si Seungsoo Do. 

Agad na nag suot ng T-shirt si Jongin at lumabas ng kwarto. Nag bow siya sa may ari ng bahay at kiming ngumiti dito. "Good morning Jongin, ang aga mo, namamahay ka ba?" Bati nito sa kanya na nakangiti. Napakamot sa batok si Jongin dahil nahihiya siya. "Medyo namamahay nga Mr. Do" sagot niya dito. Nangiti lang si Seungsoo sa kanya. "Halika Jongin, mag almusal tayo." Aya nito na baba ng hagdan. "At Seungsoo na lang, feeling ko ang tanda ko pag may mister pa." Tawa nito kapagkuwan. 

Bumaba sila at dumiretso sa living room. Sinulyapan saglit ni Jongin ang portrait, at sumunod din kay Seungsoo ng buksan nito ang pinto palabas. May napakagandang veranda ang mga Do. Doon nakita ni Jongin ang magarang infinity pool at tanaw ang beach at karagatan sa baba nito. May lamesa at mga upuan sa kanang bahagi, na siguro ay doon talaga nag be breakfast ang may ari ng mansiyon.

Umupo na sila at nagsimulang kumain si Jongin. Inalok siya ng kape pero tumanggi siya dahil sumasakit ang tiyan niya. Kaya he settled sa hot chocolate. Nakangiti si Seungsoo na nakatitig sa tasa ni Jongin. "Paborito ng kapatid ko yang tsokolate. Hindi din siya umiinom ng kape." Kwento nito ng nakangiti. Napahinto si Jongin sa pagsubo at tumango siya dito, he seems he realized something. 

Ilang minuto ang lumipas pero nakatitig lang sila pareho sa karagatan. "Akala ko marami kang itatanong pagdating ko, pero okay lang kung hindi mo pa tapos ung police reports. Sobrang haba nun." Basag ni Seungsoo sa katahimikan. 

Lumunok si Jongin at tumingin kay Seungsoo. "No, nabasa ko na lahat." Maikli niyang sagot dito. Seungsoo just nod his head and didn't comment.

"The police strongly believed in either he commited suicide or he ran away." Seungsoo said as he stirred his coffee. Jongin continued eating, umiling siya habang nginunguya ang hotdog sa bibig. "I immediately crossed out the first theory" sabi ni Jongin pero hindi inelaborate. "Why?" sagot ni Seungsoo.

"Hmm. Because everybody loves him." explain ni Jongin na ngumunguya pa din. "Yun ba ung tingin mo base sa nabasa mo sa mga reports?" Medyo disappointed ang tinig ni Seungsoo dahil dito. Lahat ng witnesses puro magaganda lang ang masabi tungkol sa bunsong kapatid. Totoo naman iyon, pero Seungsoo thinks that he will never find out kung ano talaga ang tunay na nararamdaman ng kapatid. Hindi niya na rin naman maitatanong ngayon, dahil wala na siya. 

"I read the reports twice, just to familiarize myself sa events ng kaso. But I think I will not be able to give you anything new kung nakadepende ako sa report ng police. That is basically useless." Jongin shrugged his shoulders habang hinihiwa ang isang pirasong longganisa. "Nasabi ko na mahal ninyo siya dahil hinahanap mo siya, parang nagbakasyon lang si Kyungsoo kung pagusapan dito ng mga katiwala ninyo. At ang hardin na inaalagaan ng nanay niyo." Jongin explained to still quiet Seungsoo.

Seungsoo kept staring at him, pero wala itong sinasabi. As if ina absorb niya ang mga obvious na sinabi ni Jongin. Yes, the theory of suicide is just a possibility because hindi natagpuan ang katawan ng kapatid niya. They searched everywhere. Sa loob ng mansion, sa labas, sa dagat, sa ilalim nito. Inikot lahat ng posibleng mapuntahan ng katawan. Halos naikot ang buong Visayas pero walang nakitang kahit anong trace nito. Nag hire ang pamilya nila ng search and rescue. Lahat ng pinakamagagaling na pulis, naval or aerial. Trained dogs pati mga trained divers. Puno ng mukha ni Kyungsoo ang lahat ng uri ng media. They checked all possible method of transportation. Airports sa buong Pilipinas, bus terminals kahit sa barko. Imposibleng walang makakilala dito kung saan man mapadpad si Kyungsoo, buhay man o hindi. Pero walang nakita na kahit ano. Walang lead or kahit anong makakapagturo sa bunso. Mistula talagang nawala itong parang bula.

Pero naging possibility ito dahil sa nakuhang diary sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo. Isa ito sa mga pangunahing evidences. Sulat kamay iyon ni Kyungsoo at lahat ng nakatala ay totoong lahat nangyari. Pero Seungsoo was shocked and devastated because he believed all along na masaya ang kapatid niya at walang problema. He could have been there for him. Seungsoo knew, even until now, this is the biggest regret of his life. It could have taken just a minute nung araw na iyon, pero hindi niya nagawa. He was so busy about nothing na hindi niya napansin. He really thought that everyone was happy dahil merong party sa mansiyon nila ng araw na iyon.

But he was wrong, that is according sa lahat ng nasa diary na iyon.

He was smiling unconsciously, bitter smile yes. "What is it?" Jongin woke Seungsoo from his reverie. Seungsoo just looked at him. "What are you thinking just now?" Jongin pried curiously.

"Wala, naalala ko kung pano ako nagwala nung sinabi ni General Kim na posibleng nagpakamatay ang kapatid ko. I was so mad at everything. I did not even buy that deduction, and probably never will." Seungsoo said. 

"Susuntukin ko pa sana siya kung hindi ako niyakap ni mommy." Seungsoo continued. General Myungsoo Kim handled the case. Bestfriend siya ng daddy nila Kyungsoo. He was then an investigator and became a general.

The man is so brave, very intelligent, very competent, very capable at moreso, kaibigang ng pamilya Do. Fit for the job, really.

He took the case, inaanak niya si Kyungsoo at nakita ng General kung pano winasak ng pagkawala ni Kyungsoo hindi lang ng pamilya nito kundi lahat ng nagmamahal sa kanya.

Jongin thinks that the police report was so flawless. Lahat ng posibleng nangyari, pinag aralan ng husto ni General Kim. Pero lahat ng posibilidad na iyon, nag stay lang na possibility because laging dead end. Puro lang theories but never he arrived in any conclusion.

Because of the fact na hindi nahanap ang katawan, General Myungsoo can never tell this is could be a murder case. Walang katawan, walang evidence. Thus, walang case. 

Another possbility could be kidnap for ransom. However, walang tawag na dumating or any message from any kidnapper, even after ten years. Walang legitimate call or message. "That time, kung kidnap for ransom, ibibigay ng buong pamilya ko lahat ng pera namin maibalik lang si Kyungsoo. Pero wala kaming natanggap na kahit ano." Seungsoo added after a deep silence. Seungsoo feels he can freely say these things sa harap ni Jongin. Maybe there was just something about the way Jongin talks nonchalantly about all this. Kahit man ganoon, hindi na ooffend si Seungsoo. It feels refreshing to talk about Kyungsoo to a stranger. 

Jongin listens carefully to Seungsoo. Pinapanood niya ang lungkot sa mata ni Seungsoo habang nagkekwento ito tungkol sa kapatid. He really doesn't have a heart to stop the other. It is as if gusto niya din makilala ang bunso ng mga Do. Convinced si Jongin na malapit ang magkapatid sa isa't isa. There is just no way kayang ipeke ni Seungsoo ang paraan niya ng pagkekwento tungkol sa kapatid. Lalong lalo na sa nakikita niyang determinasyon at hope sa mga mata nito.

After breakfast, inaya siya ni Seungsoo na itour ang buong mansiyon. Alam na ni Jongin ang sa unang palapag kaya naman umakyat sila. Inuna ni Seungsoo ang third floor. Sa ikatlong palapag nandoon ang apat na master's bedroom at dalawa pang guest rooms. Sa left wing, magkaharap ang dalawang double doors. Parehong nakalock dahil iyon ang kwarto ng magulang nila Kyungsoo, and tapat nito ang kwarto ng mag asawang Oh. 

"You must have heard about Sehun Oh." Seungsoo said as he tried to open the knob of the room. To no avail, naka lock ang pinto. Tumango si Jongin. Isa sa pinakasikat na modelo ngayon si Sehun Oh. Halos magka edad si Seungsoo at si Sehun, matanda lang ito ng dalawang taon kay Sehun. Matanda naman si Seungsoo ng apat na taon kay Kyungsoo. Nagulat pa siya nung una ng mabasa ang pangalan nito sa police report. Apparently, pinsan nila ang modelo. Nang araw na mawala si Kyungsoo, nandito ang buong mag anak. Nandito rin Sehun ng nangyari iyon.

Tumango lang si Seungsoo sa kanya, pero nanatiling tahimik. Si Sehun ang isa sa witnesses na huling nakakita kay Kyungsoo. Nilalagnat ang bunso, kaya nag stay sa loob ng kwarto nito right after dinner. Sinilip lang ito ni Sehun at nakitang nakatalikod si Kyungsoo sa kama. He assumed na tulog ito kaya sinarado na niya ang pintuan at bumaba para sa ongoing party sa mansiyon.

Sa dulo ng right wing, nandoon ang kwarto ng lolo at lola nila. Pumunta sila sa isa sa mga guest rooms, binuksan ni Seungsoo at parehas silang pumasok. "Dito kadalasan nag stay si Sehun. Pero most of the time noon, either natutulog kaming magpipinsan sa kwarto ko or kwarto ni Kyungsoo. Kaya wala talagang sariling room si Sehun dito sa mansiyon. Pero after nawala ni Kyungsoo, never na nag sleep over dito ang pinsan namin." Kwento ni Seungsoo na nakatitig lang sa bakanteng kama. Bare lang ang kwarto at wala talagang mga gamit bukod sa kama, malaking cabinet sa tabi ng CR and nightstand. 

Lumakad si Jongin at hinawi ang bintana. Napakaganda talaga ng karagatan.

"Imposible na tumalon si Kyungsoo mula either second floor or third floor." Saad ni Jongin. Tumango sa kanya si Seungsoo. "Hindi sporty si Kyungsoo, maliit at payat ang kapatid ko. Kung tumalon siya mula sa kwarto niya, panigurado masusugatan siya or mababalian. Pero no trace of blood ayon sa forensics. Kung hindi man, hindi siya makakababa sa bangin. Wala siyang daanan kung hindi ang hagdang bato na nasa kabilang gilid ng mansyon. Pero nakikita mo naman na bantay sarado ang buong property" paliwanag ni Seungsoo at hawi ng kurtina. Nakita na ni Jongin ang security ng mansiyon. Nakapalibot ang mga ito sa buong dalampasigan at sa buong mansiyon.

Mas mahigpit ang security nung araw na yon, 10 years ago. Biyernes iyon, at kinabukasan ang kaarawan ni Senator Leeteuk Do. The day before din iyon ng Bayluhay Festival na engrandeng piyesta na taon taon isene celebrate ng mga taga San Joaquin. Kaya naman, sigurado ang secutiry team ng mga Do na kung bumaba si Kyungsoo mula sa kwarto niya papunta sa dalampasigan, makikita siya ng kahit isa sa mga security. Pero wala silang nakita ni anino nito.

Pababa sila ng second floor at didiretso na sana sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo, pero tumanggi si Jongin. "Can I see his room later? I want to see the diary." Jongin said. Seungsoo nodded his head at dumiretso sila sa library para kunin ang iba pang mga documents about the case.

Within the two days, Jongin locked himself sa kwarto para panoorin ang videos ni Kyungsoo na nakita niya sa library. Apprently, mahilig magvideo ang mommy nila kaya naparakarami nilang recorded videos. Mapa videotape pa or discs. Lahat 'yon kuryosong pinanood ni Jongin. Mula sa batang Kyungsoo hanggang paglaki. Kasama man ang pamilya, mga kaibigan, kaklase. Hanggang sa huling video ni Kyungsoo nang gabing may party sa mansiyon nila. Ang pinakahuling video nito.

Lumalabas lang pagkakain, pagkatapos, magkukulong ulit sa kwaro. Kahit na kinatok siya ni Jongdae na mukhang gustong makipag kwentuhan, dedma lang si Jongin. Hindi na din siya ginambala ni Seungsoo. Busy rin ito sa negosyo, at kung makikita man ni Jongin, lagi itong may kausap sa telepono.

Kumatok si Jongade ngunit walang nakuhang sagot. Pinihit niya ang seradura at diretsong pumasok sa loob ng kwarto. Nakaupo si Jongin sa harap ng tv, nakasandal ang likod nito sa kama at nakaupo sa sahig. Nagkalat sa paligid nito ang mga tapes ni Kyungsoo. Nakatitig lang ito sa Kyungsoo na kumakanta sa screen. Sa video, magkatabi sila ni Seungsoo sa harap ng piano. Habang siya ay umaawit, tumutugtog ang nakakatanda sa piano na pamilyar na pamilyar kay Jongdae. Paborito ng magkapatid ang piece na nag pe play sa video. Regalo nila ang sariling komposisyon ni Seungsoo at sariling lyrics ni Kyungsoo sa kanilang mommy two years ago before mawala si Kyungsoo.

“Favorite ni Kyungsoo at Seungsoo ang kantang iyan.” Jongdae said as he sat on the bed. Jongin is still watching the video and did not acknowledged him. “May small celebration sila dito sa mansiyon sa video na iyan. Birthday yan ni Senora Soomi, mga 2007.” Explain pa ni Jongdae habang nanonood din sa kumakantang Kyungsoo.

Jongin picked the remote and paused the video. Nakangiti si Kyungsoo sa camera habang naka akbay sa kuya niya. Napakaganda ng ngiti nito at kahit sa video lang, kitang kita kung gaano kasaya ito. “Si Senora ang nag vivideo. Napakalambing na anak ni Kyungsoo, kaya lahat sila mahal na mahal siya” dugtong pa nito. “Dahil sa hilig ni Kyungsoo sa pagkanta, nainlove din si Seungsoo sa pag play ng piano. They always do it together. I still remember kung pano namin sila panoorin, dahil masayang masaya silang magkapatid.” 

A few minutes silence at pareho lang nakatoon ang paningin sa screen.

“Anong title ng kanta?” Jongin asked with a little voice. Nakatitig pa din ito sa mukha ni Kyungsoo sa screen.

“Kyungsoo wrote the lyrics” Jongdae answered. “Always in your heart.”

I’m sure i’ll be lost withour your love  
I don’t know what i’ll do without you  
Thank you and I love you  
Please always find me  
I will always be in you heart

Jongin stood and approached the player. Pinalitan niya ang disc na nakasalang. Bumalik siya sa inuupuan ng plinay ang bagong disc.

The video started sa mukha ng mommy ni Kyungsoo. “Hi it is dad’s birthday tomorrow. We are having party right now with some of our very close friends.” Mrs. Soomi Do said on the video. She was smiling the whole time. Then she focused the camera sa mga tao sa paligid.

Jongin have watched the video for upteenth time for the past few days. Pero binabagabag siya ng video na ito.

Wala namang kakaiba sa video. Nang araw na iyon, nagkaroon ang mga Do ng maliit na party a day before the actual supposed grand birthday party ng matandang Do. Imbitado ang kanilang close family friends. Ang mga Park at Byun ay pare parehong nasa video. Nasa party din si General Kim kasama ang anak nito. Kasalo rin nila ang pamilya ng Kim na kilala ang angkan na doctor at may ari ng pinakamalaking ospital sa Pilipinas. Nasa video din ang tagapagmana ng mga Kim na si Junmyeon. Kausap nito ang pinsan na si Seulgi na girlfriend that time ng kanyang bestfriend na si Seungsoo.

Ito ang Junmyeon Kim na sinasabi ni Kyungsoo sa diary na mahal niya. Bestfriend ng kuya niya. 

Ngunit ang dahilan ng party, bukod sa birthday ng lolo ni Kyungsoo, ay ang supposed announcement ng engagement ni Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol Park.

Nasa video ang buong maganak ng mga Do at Oh. Kitang kita sa video na masaya ang lahat ng bisita, pero ang bunsong Do ay nakaupo lang sa gilid at pinagmamasdan ang mga tao sa paligid. 

Pinause ni Jongin ang video ng matututok ito kay Kyungsoo. Saglit na saglit lang ang kuha na ito dahil nahagip lang si Kyungsoo ng camera na talagang nakatutok sa lola at lolo nila Kyungsoo na nagsasayaw sa gitna, kaya mabilis na pinause ni Jongin.

Umangat ang tingin ni Kyungsoo galing sa baso na hawak nito. Pero hindi kita sa video ang tinitingnan niya. Seryoso ang mukha nito at mukhang masama ang pakiramdam.

“Naaalala mo ba kung sino o ano ang tinitingnan ni Kyungsoo dito.” Jongin asked at isang sulyap ang binigay kay Jongdae. Kumunot ang noo ni Jongdae at pinagmasdan mabuti ang screen. 

Actually, hindi niya maalala masyado ang presensya ni Kyungsoo ng gabing iyon. Matamlay ito pagdating ng hapon. Kaya naman hindi matukoy ni Jongdae kung ano ang sagot sa tanong ni Jongin.

Umiling si Jongdae. “Nope. Hindi ko maalala” sagot niya kay Jongin.

Jongin pursed his lips and continued staring at the video.

“Actually, nilalagnat niyan si Kyungsoo. Paguwi namin galing school, bigla na sumama pakiramdam niya. Kaya tingnan mo sa video, halos nakaupo lang siya.” Explain ni Jongdae at tinuro pa ang Kyungsoo na naka pause sa video.

Tumango tango lang si Jongin pero nakatitig pa din siya sa tv. Something feels so wrong about the video. And Jongin will be damned because he ca’nt find what is.

3

A week after. Puro Kyungsoo lang ang nasa isip niya.

Shivering as the morning wind from the sea blow his way. Ramdam ni Jongin ang lamig hanggang kaibuturan ng kanyang mga buto. Tumataas ang balahibo niya hanggang batok habang nakatitig siya sa payapang karagatan sa tapat niya.

Dalawang oras na yata siyang nakaupo sa dalampasigan. Not getting that much sleep for the past week. He feels tired, really. Galing sa stick sa kanyang daliri, hithit at buga ito, habang distracted na nakatingin sa karagatan.

Hindi na din niya sigurado kung nanginginig ba siya sa lamig or tinataasan siya ng balahibo dahil kinukutuban siya ng matindi tungkol sa kaso. Pero kutob lang iyon, Jongin knows this is different from his usual job na kapag may tsismis na umuusbong sa isang tao, pwede niyang sundan at ibuko.

This is different, way different.

“Good morning Jongin.” Boses ni Seungsoo mula sa likuran niya ang bumasag sa katahimikan. Lumingon si Jongin, at binalik din niya ang tingin sa sigarilyo sa kamay. “Do you mind?” Pertaining sa stick sa daliri, Seungsoo just smile at him. “No. I used to smoke before. I was even a chain smoker” Suengsoo remain standing sa likod niya. Nakatayo lang ito at nakatitig na din sa mawalak na asul na dagat.

“What changed?” Jongin asked. Seungsoo stepped forward at umupo sa kanan niya. Few meters distance from him. He shrugged, the wind blew again and his hair danced together with some unknown glint on his eyes. Like some memory popping inside.

“Are you okay? I heard from Jongdae na halos buong gabi bukas ang ilaw sa kwarto mo.” Seungsoo asked with genuine concern on his voice. 

Dito natawa ng mahina si Jongin. Bakit naman siya hindi magiging okay. Oo mahilig si Jongin sa mga challenges. Pero hindi niya kilala ng personal si Kyungsoo Do. Pano niya ieexplain ang nararamdaman niya ngayon. Daig pa niya ang kapatid nitong chill lang sa tabi niya.

Okay, nafu frustrate siya dahil ang daming tumatakbo sa isip ni Jongin, pero wala siyang makitang evidence. At meron siyang particular na naiisip na nag papa worry ng husto kay Jongin. All right, he wants to see the boy, Jongin feels he is just somewhere. And yes, kill him for feeling like this.

Jongin snapped and crushed the stick sa ash tray na nasa gilid niya. “Okay. Seungsoo, you have to show me everything you got. Mababaliw ako kakaisip kung ano tinatago mo.” Jongin completely turned his body towards the other. Seryoso ang mukha ni Jongin, at malayo sa usually nonchalant na nakilala niya.

Seungsoo raised his eyebrows at him. 

“Okay. Sure ako na meron something na either nangyari, or whatever para masure mo na buhay ang kapatid mo. At you have to tell me what is it.” Jongin pouted at frustrated na sinabunutan ang sarili. He kicked his left leg and some sand got on his knees and feet. Parang bata.

Imbis na magulat si Seungsoo natawa lang siya sa ibang Jongin na nakikita niya. 

“How do you say that? Pinakita ko na lahat meron ang mga pulis.” Seungsoo just chuckled at him.

“You can’t lie to me. I have my master’s degree in criminal psychology.” Jongin continued pouting. Alam ni Seungsoo na hindi nag ba bluff si Jongin, mukhang alam talaga nito na meron siyang tinatago. “Lahat na meron ang pulis, pero hindi lahat ng meron ka.” Jongin still argued like a child.

“Oh, akala ko simpleng writer ka lang ng isang tabloid.” Asar pa ni Seungsoo sa kanya with a smug look on his face. Jongin just looked at him, looking so pissed dahil hindi pa din nakukuha ang gusto.

“So totoo na ikaw ang bunsong anak ng may ari ng Kim&Lee Law office?” Seungsoo challenged.

At this, Jongin scoffed at him. “Of course, hindi lang biglaan ang tawag mo sakin. You’ve known me. That is really confidential.” Ngayon mas sure si Jongin na pinag aralan din siya ni Seungsoo. Alam nito ang pinakatatago niya. Anak siya ng sikat at dalawa sa pinakamagagaling na lawyers sa buong Pilipinas. Pero Jongin chose a different path, na naging dahilan bakit siya dinisown ng sariling ama.

Knocks on the door interrupted Seungsoo’s thought. The door opened and his personal secretary came in “Mr. Do nandito na ang mga reulta ng pinapa imbestiga ninyo.” He said at inabot ang isang brown envelope kay Seungsoo.

There are several pictures inside. Iniscan niya isa isa ang mga ito at pagtapos ay binasa ang report.

“Jongin Kim, 25 years old. Currently editorial writer ng isang tabloid. He finished his degree last 2014 with double degree with AB Psychology from UP. Impressively, he finished with highest latin honors. He got his master’s in Criminal Psychology from Ateneo. He got 160 IQ, basically a genius. Hobby niya ang pagsayaw, but didn’t pursue it.” Recite ng secretary niya. 

“Ang weird pero confidential ang nasa isang report, nahirapan ang imbestigador because lahat personal information niya ay hidden” dugtong ng sekretarya niya and Seungsoo shuffled the other papers. “Apparently, anak siya ni Attorney Joohyun and Attorney Changmin Kim.” His secretary added.

Seungsoo nodded and he stared at Jongin’s picture. 

“Please, please help me.” He prayed inside his head.

“Seungsoo, tell me now” Jongin nudged Seungsoo’s knee. Seungsoo blinked as he remembered na pina imbestigahan niya nga si Jongin six months ago. 

He just smiled at Jongin “I don’t know if he is alive. What are you talking about?” Seungsoo focused his attention sa dagat sa harap niya.

Another scoff from Jongin. “Ah, you bite your lip whenever you tell a lie.” Jongin said as he pointed at his face. Seungsoo then looked at him and Jongin stared back as he challenged Seungsoo to argue if he is incorrect. But the other just kept his mouth shut.

“Okay, all right. First, you still keep everything what Kyungsoo likes. The garden, the arrangement of the house and the food.” Jongin explained. “You have a diabetes.” Sunod pa niya. Lumaki ng bahagya ang mga mata ni Seungsoo dahil dito. Jongin noticed it, then he point sa hita ni Seungsoo na may maliliit na marka ng injection, but barely visible. “Saw those nung unang araw na pagdating mo” explain ni Jongin. “Pero lagi may naka serve na matatamis na pagkain. I realized why then, just because Kyungsoo loves it. Second, kung ako ang nawalan ng anak or kapatid ng sampung taon, I will probably hid everything reminds me of him. Or not gonna stay in this mansion. Not gonna sleep here at all. But you guys do. So I think most probably, Ikaw at ang parents mo lang ang may alam.” Jongin said and he shrugged his shoulders.

“That is because we love him too much to let him go.” Seungsoo argued and kept a blank face.

Jongin nodded at this as if telling Seungsoo he understands. “But you are keeping a private Swiss account under DKS, or Do Kyungsoo, hindi ba?” he said as if this is the final blow. Seungsoo just gaped at him, caught off guard. Ano pang use kung mag maang maangan siya. “How did you … “ he can’t continue, shocked pano niya nalaman ang secret na ‘yon.

“Sorry Seungsoo, kinukutuban kasi ako bakit moko bibigyan ng isang million para magbasa lang ng police reports. I got into your company’s server to check anything or everything na may kinalaman kay Kyungsoo. Wala ako nakita, then, I checked your personal server.” Jongin explained at minamasahe ang nakukuryente niyang binti.

“The huge amount being transferred overseas caught my attention. Got into the bank’s server. Then, poofed. I got an evidence you knew Kyungsoo is alive.” Jongin continued explaining. Wala na ung frustration niya kanina. Mas gusto na lang talaga niyang malaman ang totoo.

Seungsoo kept quiet at this. Pinagiisipan niyang mabuti kung anong gagawin niya kay Jongin Kim dahil alam na nito ang sekreto.

“But apparently, hindi mo alam kung nasaan siya. Walang ibang transaction sa account, maliban sa deposits mo for the whole seven years. Hindi ba? Probably, just in case he is somewhere na kailangan niya ng tulong mo, pera or what. Nagbabakasali kang mag reach out siya hindi ba” Jongin continued. “Alam mo din na si Kyungsoo lang ang makaka access ng account dahil kayong dalawa lang ang may alam ng password. The password is a series of numbers corresponding sa piano notes you composed together twelve years ago.” Jongin confidently explained.

“How did you know that?” Seungsoo more shocked than ever he held onto Jongin’s arm. Shaking him na baka alam na nito kung nasaan ang kapatid.

Jongin just looked at him. “So I am correct, just a wild guess, really” he nodded to himself. 

“The videos you are playing piano together. Nabanggit sa akin ni Jongdae na gusto mo maging pianist. I am sure aral ka sa piano, kasi aral din ako. However, some of your videos, you are missing some of the notes. And whenever that happens, Kyungsoo will smile at you. Like you guys are keeping some secrets. And everytime, the notes you missed are not the same.” Dito na tuluyang napanganga si Seungsoo.

Hindi niya ineexpect na matutuklasan ito ni Jongin Kim. Honestly, may ibang bagay siyang gustong malaman. But this is beyond expectations.

He reached out at kumapit ng mahigpit sa braso ni Jongin. With pleading voice and tear stained face he begged. “Alam mo na ba kung nasaan siya?” he silently asked. Tears are uncontrollably flowing on Seungsoo’s face. He looks like ibibigay niya lahat ng gusto ni Jongin masabi lang nito kung nasaan ang pinakamamahal na kapatid.

“Aalamin ko, sabihin mo sakin lahat ng alam mo. I will make sure hahanapin ko siya at ibabalik dito” with fire in his eyes, Jongin promised to Seungsoo and more to himself.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itutuloy ...
> 
> Hit me up on twitter :D https://twitter.com/kyungiepoo


End file.
